Yugioh: A Destiny of Faith and Love
by Gumi1212
Summary: Yugi Mouto always thought she was nothing but average girl with nothing special. Until she completed the Millennium Puzzle did her destiny begin to unfold. A chance of adventure. A chance to find true love. Female Yugi X Yami, Cover made by me
1. The puzzle and the wish

Chapter 1: The wish and the puzzle

The school bell ringed out as some students ran out to enjoy a game of basketball. Every student left the classroom, all except one who was stacking cards alone.

"Hey Yugi", one of the male students called out as her tower collapsed and she looked towards him, "Don't play by yourself, come on out play basketball with us."

"Yeah… but what if the team I join loses?" she said in small timid voice and a small smile.

"Yeah that is true", he said before walking out of the classroom leaving her sitting alone in the empty room.

As Yugi gather up her playing cards she wished that she could play a game with everyone every now and then. She always bring some type of game with her to school.

"Ahh I know, I'll try to solve the treasure I always carry around!" said Yugi as she pulled out a small gold box out of her bag.

"Though my treasure is inside this box. It's an absolute secret", she said to herself, "It's a puzzle. Though you can see it, it's something never seen before. The answer is…"

But as she was about to open the box, it was swiped out of her hands. She turned her head in surprise to see that it was Joey Wheeler who snatched her box.

"Joey!" she softly yelled.

"Yugi, what are you looking at all by yourself?" he said while staring at her box, "Can see but never seen… looking at things that don't make sense."

"Please give it back", she yelled as she tried to reach for it, but Joey held it up high where she can't reach. Joey threw into the air towards the where Tristan Taylor was standing there and caught it. Joey then ran towards the door to join his friend and took the box into his hand again. Yugi quickly made her way in front of the two.

"Come on you always stay in here all by yourself, so forget about this silly box and come out an play", said Tristan.

"Yeah this box is boring so why don't ya forget about it or trying getting it back with all your might", said Joey after he took peek inside, but both Joey's and Tristan's eyes went into shock to what they saw next.

"Please give it back I hate fighting and violence and that box mean so much to me please give it back to me", said Yugi with tears rolling down her cheeks. They both were in shock to see her in tears, but soon return to reality when the box was taken from Joey's hand by Tea Gardener.

"Tea", shouted the two them.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves bullying a girl until she cried", Tea shouted as she stood next to Yugi, "If it boring then give it back!"

"We weren't bullying her we only wanted her to play with us", cried Joey.

"Then maybe you two should next time try asking her in different way!" screamed Tea.

"YES TEA!" shout the two boys as they quickly left the classroom in huff.

"Here Yugi", said Tea as she handed the small box to the young girl. Yugi wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned head towards Tea, then looked at with a small smile across her face took back her box back and sat back down at her desk.

"Those two are really getting on my nerves, are you sure your okay Yugi", Tea said in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine and I don't think Joey and Tristan are bad people they just didn't know how much this box means to me", Yugi respond with a soft smile.

"By the way what in the box anyway?" Tea asked as she stared at the small box.

"I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret", said Yugi in a little childish tone, with small wink.

"I promise", said Tea who stare at the golden with curious eyes. Yugi took the lid off and Tea's eyes widened as she stared at a bunch gold pieces. "It's pretty what are these pieces for?"

"It's puzzle, an ancient puzzle from Ancient Egypt. See these markings on the front of the box. From my interpretation, what's written here is, "The person who solve this can ask me to fulfill their wish". I've been working on it for quite a long time, but I'm not giving up yet and never will.", said Yugi with a determined smile across her face. Tea smiled at her determination, but then started to wonder why it meant so much to make her cry.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking, but why does this puzzle mean so much to you", asked Tea. Yugi's eyes widened at her question. She looked down at the pieces with sad eyes nearly on the verge of tears. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you upset!"

"No its okay I'll tell ya. This puzzle means so much to me because my mom gave it to me", said Yugi with a sad smile.

"Your mom?" asked Tea.

"Yea it was my grandpa who found the puzzle years ago. He gave it to my mom when she was little and dare her solve it, but never got close to solving it. Then she passed it on to me for my 7th birthday and told me that she knew that I was the one that could solve the puzzle. After that I was determined to solved the puzzle and make my mom proud of me, but then the accident. A few months after getting the puzzle, both my mom and dad were in a horrible car accident that killed my dad instantly and put my mom in intense care at the hospital. I didn't really cared that my dad died, he never cared about me. My mom was the only parent I could rely on beside my grandpa, but the next thing I knew was she was gone. She passed way couple days after the accident. So I promised myself that wouldn't give up on puzzle no matter want and so I can have my wish granted", said Yugi with a determined smile and eyes on the verge of tears.

"Your mom sound like she was an amazing woman and hope I you finish the puzzle", said Tea.

"Thanks she was amazing", said Yugi.

"Hey want is your wish?" said Tea with a curious smile.

"Sorry but that's my absolute secret", replied Yugi with a giggle.

* * *

"Man I can't believe Tea had to ruin our fun", said Tristan as he and Joey walked down hall.

"Yea we weren't bullying her, we just her to play with us", said Joey.

"By the way what was in that box anyway?" asked Tristan.

"It was some kind of puzzle, but she won't finish it", said Joey as he opened his hand revealing a small gold piece with an eye in the center, then moved towards the open window and threw the piece out and into the pool.

"Now maybe she'll give up on that puzzle and play with us", said as they continued to walk.

"But we did make her cry wouldn't that be considered bullying?" asked Tristan.

_"I wonder why she cried like that over such a little box?"_ Joey thought until he and Tristan were knocked to grounded and snapped back to reality. He looked up to yell at the person who knocked them down, until he realized who had knocked them down.

"Ushio", replied Tristan.

"Who's a bully?" asked Ushio with a stern look in his eyes.

"No one lets go Joey!" said Tristan who grab Joey off the floor and started to run away.

* * *

Later after school

"Hey", a voice called out to her as she was leaving. Yugi turned to the voice to see Ushio standing behind her.

"Ushio", Yugi answered trying not to show any signs of nervousness.

"Your Yugi Mouto right? There something I wanted to ask you, aren't you being bullied by anyone in your class?", asked Ushio as walked towards her.

"What? That not true", answered Yugi.

"Just wait. Since your such a nice girl it no wonder that answer in such a manner. But now you can rest easy now, because from now I'll be your bodyguard", said Ushio.

"Wait a second, truthfully there isn't any trouble going. Please excuse me", said Yugi as she turned and ran out of the school yard and toward her house.

_"What was up with that guy?"_, Yugi thought as she ran. She wasn't very comfortable being confronted like that. Yugi didn't stop running till she was near Kame Game Shop, a.k.a her house. "I'm home grandpa", Yugi called out as she walked through the door.

"Your late Yugi", said her grandpa from behind the counter.

"Sorry I was caught up at school", answered Yugi,

"Let me guess you be work on the puzzle again", asked her grandpa while his granddaughter answered with a nod, " 8 years and still haven't given up."

"Who said anything on giving up, I made a promise to mom and I attend on keeping it to get my wish", answered Yugi as started heading upstairs to her room. After finishing her homework, she went right back to work on the puzzle for almost 8 hours.

_"She definitely my daughter's child, she has her mother's spirit. She doesn't give up easily, you would be proud of her Haruko"_, thought her grandpa as he watch his granddaughter work hard on her puzzle before walking away.

_"Not this piece. When I finish the puzzle I'll finally get my wish. My wish for friends, friends who won't betray me and stick by me no matter what. Thats one of my wishes, but I wonder is it alright to wish for something else along with my wish for friends"_, Yugi thought as worked on her puzzle. She grabbed a piece of the puzzle and clutched it in her hands and stood up from her desk chair and walked in front her wall mirror. She just stood their staring at her reflection, she was about a couple inches below Tea's height so she was pretty short for her age, her skin was pretty pale, she had child-like violet eyes and had long black hair with crimson-violet tips along with golden bangs that look like lighting blots. She had already gotten changed for bed into a oversize white shirt and a pair of black shorts. Yugi was actually a bit of a tomboy, she doesn't really wear girly clothes that often and she wore the boy version of the school uniform, but did also wore the girl version of the uniform on some occasion and she was also flat chested which didn't help with her appearence. She just shut her eyes tightly and thought to herself again,_" I know I'll probably sound a bit greed when I ask for this,but if possible along with my wish for friends, I wish for someone just for me, someone to love me for me. But it might be impossible for that wish to come true, who would ever fall in love with me,"_ she open her eyes and for a moment she thought she saw someone in her mirror standing next to her, but it was gone. She looked towards the wall clock and decided to get some sleep, after put the puzzle piece back on the desk and turning off the light she crawled into bed, threw the cover over her and started falling sleep with a handmade stuff Kuriboh in her arms, not realizing that her un-finished puzzle was glowing.

* * *

The Next Day At School

"Yugi," a voice called out to her just as she was heading into the building. Yugi turned around to see Ushio standing right behind.

"Ushio what is it?", Yugi asked in a timid voice.

"I need you to come with me for a bit, I want to show you something," Ushio replied with a stern look across his face. Yugi was so nervous she just answered with a nod and started to follow him. He guided her to the other side of the school, just she turned the corner her eyes were shocked at what lay before her. Joey and Tristan on the ground, leaning against the building, bruised and in pain.

"Joey, Tristan!", she yelled as she ran towards them, but Ushio stopped her before she got any closer.

"How is this, as your bodyguard I've dealt out punishment to these bullies", Ushio answerd with a cruel smile across his face.

"I never asked for this, this is just cruel! Joey, Tristan are okay?", Yugi yelled as kneeled in front of the 2 injured boys.

"Yugi are satisfied now?", Joey spatted at Yugi while in pain.

"What? Your wrong I would never ask for something this cruel!", Yugi yelled in complete shock.

"Move Yugi, I'm not finished dealing out their punishment", said Ushio as he shoved Yugi to the side. Then he kicked Joey right in the stomach. Yugi went into complete shock, she couldn't stand seeing this torture go on any longer. She quickly got to her feet and stood right in front of Joey and Tristan with her arms spread out.

"Stop! No more!", yelled Yugi, even though she was trembling in fear inside.

"Oh my Yugi. Are you covering for them? Your pretty strange this is your chance get revenge. Punch them! Kick them!", yelled Ushio.

"Theres no way that I would do that to my friends!", Yugi yelled. Joey was shocked at this girl's words. She consider them friends after the way they treated her.

"Really these two your friends. They were the ones who bully you and took your puzzle", said Ushio while glaring into her eyes.

"That wasn't bullying. Joey did that because he want me to play with him and toughen me up a bit", said Yugi.

"You really are a strange girl, but oh well it time for you to pay me. Bodyguard charge is 2000 yen", replied Ushio with a wicked smirk across his face before walking away.

"2000 yen!", Yugi shouted in shock.

* * *

Later that day after School at the game shop

_"What am I going to do? He said 2000 yen, there no way I could pay that much. What should I do? What's wrong with me? At such a time and I'm working on the puzzle"_, Yugi thought to herself as she worked on the puzzle. _"This isn't the right time to be working on the puzzle, but I feel as if I always knew how to put it together. What's going on? I feel so awful, but slowly the puzzle starting to fall into place."_

Click

Click

Just as she placed her next piece in she realized that her puzzle was almost complete.

"It's done! Now if I place the final piece my puzzle will final be completed", said Yugi with excitement and joy filled her voice. She was finally able to fulfill the promise she made to her mother. But when she reach into the box for the final piece, she felt nothing. "Huh? The final piece where is it?!"

She jump out of desk chair and started looking around her room for the final piece, but it no where to be found. She felt all her hopes, all her dreams and her promise fall apart right before. The only place she could possible think of where her missing puzzle piece might be was the school. She quickly placed her nearly completed puzzle in backpack, ran out of her room and down the stairs and ran out the door at full speed back towards the school.

_"Please Ra, please if I don't get the final piece, I'll never be able to finish the puzzle and my wishes will never be fulfilled. Please let it at the school!"_, Yugi thought as she got closer to the school gates. As Yugi got closer to the school, she noticed someone standing in the courtyard and it had to be the last person Yugi wanted to see, Ushio.

"Yo Yugi", said Ushio

"Ushio", replied Yugi in fright wondering why of all times did Ushio had to be here.

"So you brought my money, that's a good girl so give it to me now", said Ushio with smug look across his face.

"That not why I'm here. I just looking something I might of left behind here. It's has to be here and besides their no way I could possible pay that much", said Yugi. As soon as she said this she felt a tight and painful grip on right wrist and saw Ushio's hand gripping her wrist.

"If that how it is, it's look like you need to be punished", said Ushio gripping her wrist even tighter. Yugi started to tremble in fear and stared at him in complete terror. He started dragging her to the same spot where he beat up Joey and Tristan, while she was trying to claw his hand off. Once he got there, he let go of the girl's wrist and punched her across the face. He punched, he kicked, he did whatever he had to cause the girl torment. He kicked Yugi once more into the wall and watched her fall to the ground barely conscious. "That enough for today, we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Hey"

Just as turned to leave he heard a voice call out to him. He turned around to see Joey and Tristan.

"Well if it isn't the bullies", said Ushio. Joey turned his head only to see Yugi barely conscious and in pain and ran to her side.

"Yugi, hang in there!", Joey yelled.

"I will complete the Millennium puzzle, I promised on your deathbed that I would complete the puzzle and make you proud mama", whispered Yugi as a tear escaped her closed eyes. Joey's eyes widened in shock realizing why she cried earlier when he took her puzzle. It was because of her mom. He turned his head, seeing her bag on the ground that fell off during the fight and the puzzle that fell out of the bag. He turned his head back towards her and gently grabbed her wrist and placed her missing puzzle piece that retrieved from the pool in her hand and closed her fingers around it, before stand up to face Ushio.

"Ushio I always respected you, but now this is too much. Hurting a sweet and innocent girl like Yugi is going too far", yelled Tristan sending a hateful glare towards Ushio.

"You two really think you can take on me, well let see what you got!", Ushio yelled backed. At that moment Joey and Tristan charged at him with everything they got, ready to fight. They tried their best to fight Ushio, but he was too strong for them.

_"I wished on the puzzle for true friends who would stick by me no matter what and I would stick by them no matter what"_, Yugi thought to herself.

"This is what happens when someone tries to go against. Remember that!", yelled Ushio as walked away laughing. Yugi started to open her eyes slightly as she slowly turned her behind only to see Joey and Tristan knocked unconscious, on the ground in pain like her. But she was probability had more injures than them.

_"Joey, Tristan! What can I do, I can't move. Please someone help me!_", Yugi mentally screamed to herself, feeling completely useless right. But then she felt something in hand, she slowly opened her hand revealing her missing puzzle piece. She looked back toward her puzzle and slowly started to place the final piece.

Click

The puzzle started to glow and shot a beam of light on her and then she felt herself falling into a deep sleep as she fell into darkness. 'He' was finally free.

"It's game time", a deep, baritone voice called out. Ushio turned towards the voice only to see that everything around him changed. He realized his body was hanging by a rope on top of a dome roof of the school.

"What is this?!", yelled Ushio. He look towards the top of the roof and saw a figure standing at the top next to the pole. Something started to shine at the top revealing the shadowy figure. A young man looking about 16 or 17, but almost an exact look-a-like of Yugi. The only differences were that his eyes looked sharper and were a crimson red, he was taller, his hair went up into gravity defining spikes with 3 of his golden bangs shot up like lighting bolts and of course he a boy, with the Millennium puzzle glowing as it hanged around his neck. This was Yami. But Ushio didn't notice the difference ."So it was you, Yugi!"

"Yo Ushio. I have what you want right here", Yami said in a confident voice. Mentally he was anger at Ushio for causing his host so much pain. But he had to keep his cool, if he was going win his game and get his revenge.

"So you had the money all along, you should of given it to me in first place it would of cause a lot less problem for you, so hand it over."

"But it would be boring just to give the money, why not play a game for it."

"What the hell a game!?"

"But this won't be any ordinary game, it's a shadow game."

"Well this is starting to sound interesting, I won't lose no matter the game, I accept."

"That's so like you Ushio, well then let's begin", said Yami before sliding down the roof with a trail of playing cards following down. He was also tied with the same rope that Ushio was tied with. He slid down until he reach the same level that Ushio was hanging. "The rules are simple, we each take turns drawing cards, you can only the number the card indicates while the other person descends the same, the one who makes it to the wins the prize."

"Well if that easy I'll start, 10 of diamonds. How do you like Yugi", said Ushio before climbing.

"Well I got a Jack", said Yami, leaving Ushio speechless as he climbed.

"2 of spade, I'll soon be passing you."

"Well we can't have that now, Queen of spades"

"What?!", screamed Ushio as he descended even lower, "3 of diamonds."

"9 of hearts."

"6 of clubs."

"Jack of spades", said Yami as he climbed. He chuckled has he watched Ushio coward in fear who was barely hanging on the roof. "What's wrong Ushio, got nothing left, one more step and I win."

"Shut up the card I draw will turn this all around", said Ushio before he drawing his card. But Ushio spoke too soon as staring at the card in shock. "J-joker!?"

"Well too bad Ushio, a joker is a miss. My turn."

"What's with all of this!? You planned out all this didn't you?!", yelled Ushio before Yami picked up his next card."

"Ace of diamonds, I win."

"I won't forgive you!", yelled Ushio as he started climb up the roof.

"Breaking the rules now are we? Doing that will only result in dire consequences", said Yami in a confident know how all of this would end.

"Shut up!", Ushio yelled as he tried to punch Yami, but dodge it and started to fall back.

"I knew you wouldn't obey my rules."

"Why don't you just die!", Ushio yelled as ripped the rope holding Yami to the roof. Ushio laughed as he watched Yami fall off the roof and went towards the pole to claim his prize, but. "What this isn't money!"

"The door of darkness is open."

With that said the pole broke off the roof and Ushio started to fall along with the pole. As Ushio fell, he saw Yami hanging on to the Millennium puzzle that he pinned in the building.

"The shadow game reveals a person's true nature. You'll forever lost in a world of darkness created by your greed and desires."

"What? It's not like I'm going to die, I'll just get wet", said Ushio staring at the river, but all of sudden monsters shot out of the water, ready to devour his soul. As Ushio screamed in terror, but that was all an allusion.

Once their shadow game ended, Yami started walking back to the game shop. Leaving Ushio cowering in fear at the front of the school. Once he got back to the game shop he went straight to Yugi's room, he changed into same clothes Yugi wore to bed and let the girl takeover, but once that happened she started to fall backwards and he quickly caught her in his transparent arms realizing she was unconscious. He gather her into his arms and carried her to her bed and gently laid her on, placing the cover over her and her kuriboh in her arms. He kneeling down and started to stroke her cheek and she started to smile softly.

"Mama, I did it", Yugi mumbled in her sleep. Yami smile at her, thinking how adorable she was. He moved his hand to stroke her hair as leaning in closer to her face.

"Just rest now, everything is alright now and we meet again princess", Yami softly whispered into before giving her a small kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the puzzle.

* * *

At school the next day

Yugi walked into the school holding her now completed Millennium puzzle close to her as hanged around her neck. She overheard some of the girls talking about Ushio being hospitalized. She actually doesn't remember much of what happened the day before, but she didn't let it bother her.

"Hey Yugi", Yugi turned towards the voice to see Joey, who still had scratches on his face like her.

"Morning Joey", Yugi repelled with her usual smile.

"Yugi I have treasuren after seeing yours, want to see it?"

"Sure."

"Too bad, just like your it can seen, but not seen", said Joey thinking he sounded pretty sappy.

"You can see it, but you can't see it?"

"Give up, it friendship you can see, but you can't see it even though were friends right?"

Once Yugi heard those words, she realized that he wanted to her friend. This brought tears of happiness down her cheeks and big smile across face as she repelled, "Yes."

"Well lets get moving class is starting", Joey repelled as he started feeling embarrassed for all the stuff he was saying, but truly he wanted friend. Just as he turned ran to class his shoe went flying. Yugi caught his shoe and started running after him.

"Joey you dropped your shoe", Yugi yelled as she ran towards their class.

"Thank you Yugi", Yami called out from within the puzzle. Yugi came to a stop and turned around wondering who and where that voice came from. But she smiled to the unknown voice, feeling safe and at easy hearing that voice.

"Your welcome", Yugi softly answered, before heading for her class. Unknown to her that this was just the beginning of her destiny and her quest for true love.

**This is my first fanfiction and I think I did pretty good job on this**

**Hope you liked it**

**Please review and also ****I accept constructive critistism**

**Next chapter coming soon**


	2. Heart of the cards

**Gumi1212: Hello Gumi1212 speaking, I just wanted to thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or fav my story. I really love all the support, this really is my first fanfic, so thank you. Now lets get on with the...**

**Yugi: HELLO!**

**Gumi1212: Yugi-chan! what are you doing here?!**

**Yugi: I just wanted to tell our readers a little bit about your story.**

**Gumi1212: Ok, but don't give out any spoilers!**

**Yugi: I won't. I just want to say that Gumi1212's story "Yugioh: A Destiny of Faith and Love" is going through the original story line of Yugioh with her own twists and originality and is not going through season zero, sorry. She thought it would cause less confusion with her story and also thought the 1st episode of season zero would be good way to start off her story.**

**Yami: But that doesn't mean that she not doing season zero**

**Gumi1212: Yami?! When did you get here?!**

**Yami: Just now, she'll be doing season zero in a separate story.**

**Yugi: That's right! So be on the lookout for "A Destiny of Faith and Love: The Unseen Season" and we see ya later.**

**Gumi1212: Okay now that done, I would also like to say sorry on the delay on this chapter, I've just been so busy and I hope to have my chapters out sooner, but we'll just have to see what happens. I also don't own Yugioh, though I wish that I did sometimes, now on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Heart of the cards

It's been nearly a year since Yugi completed the Millennium Puzzle and a lot of things have happened since then. She became close friends with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. Since completing the Millennium Puzzle, a lot of things have happen, she also had numerous black outs and she was curious on why that was happening, but she felt like someone was watching out for her so she didn't let it bother her. The shell that she formed had finally started to crack away. But her life is just beginning.

"Hey Joey. Earth to Joey, come on it your move. Hello are you in there", Yugi called out with a giggle trying to get his attention. She was teaching him how to play duel monsters since it was her favorite game and she loved it for long time.

"Aww isn't he cute when he's thinking", said Tristan as stood behind Joey, who was looking at his cards.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi teaching me how play duel monsters", Joey replied.

"Drooling monsters?"

"Duel monsters you nimrod!" Joey yelled out as Tristan moved over towards Tea.

"Sheesh."

"They be at it for hours, Joey get the hang of it, but Yugi is like a pro", said Tea who be watching them play for most of the school day, as other students gathered to watch them play.

"Okay Yugi check this out!" said Joey as he laid down his card.

"See each card has an attack number and a defense number, first one to eliminate the other ones life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi", Said Joey trying to be all cool and everything.

"Yep pretty good move, but not good enough", said Yugi as she laid her card down beating his card.

"WHAT!? Thanks a lot a card that powerful totally wipes me", said Joey.

"You stink at this game Joey", said Tristan.

"Oh you did fine Joey it's just that I have better cards. Did you guys forget that my grandpa owns a game shop, so I get all my best cards from him", said Yugi with a small smile.

"Opps, well then what are we waiting for let head over there", said Joey as he slammed down his hands in excitement.

"Well okay, hey maybe I get him to show the super rare card that he's got", said Yugi as they gathered their things to leave. Just then Yugi sensed something off. She turned her head to other side of the classroom, but didn't see anything. But she felt something strange, like something bad was going to happen. She looked down at her Millennium Puzzle, which was hanging on a thick rope around her neck and held it close to her.

"Yugi are you okay, hurry up or we'll leave ya behind", Joey called out to her, snapping her back into reality, as he and others started to leave.

"Wait up I'm coming", Yugi replied as she quickly slung her backpack on her shoulder and followed her friends out of the building and started walking towards Yugi's house.

"Hey Yugi if you don't mind me asking, but what was your mom like?" Tea asked as they walked. Yugi felt a shock of sadness through her when she heard Tea's question. She told Tristan and Joey the same thing she told Tea when she was still working on the puzzle. It's wasn't easy subject to talk about, but she would still answer her.

"Well, where do I start? My mom was kind of a party girl, she love to have fun, play games and get drunk a bit. Whenever she got drunk, she became a totally party animal and I would also be part of that fun from time to time. But aside from being a party animal, she was also very smart, she was an archaeologist and was fascinated with Egyptology. No matter what she would cram any knowledge of Ancient Egypt into my little head. She was truly an amazing person, kind but always had a tough attitude and I really miss her", Yugi answered trying not to cry as she talked about her mom.

"She sound like a cool person Yug and I think she would be proud of you," said Joey.

"Thanks Joey", said Yugi just as they arrived at her house and entered. "I'm home grandpa."

"And its looks like you brought company", her grandpa replied with a smile.

"Hey gramps can you show my friends your super rare card?"

"Rare card, my special card?" grandpa asked before going into thought a bit.

"Please, Please!" Yugi pleaded, put her hands together and bowing a bit while giving her grandpa the puppy dog eyes.

"Pretty please", Joey asked and bowed politely.

"How can I refuse especially with that face Yugi. You kids are in for a real treat I don't take this card out too often, ready? " asked grandpa as he place a small box on the counter and took the card out. "The Blue-eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hand."

They all looked at the Blue-eyes in amazement. Until Tristan grabbed the card out of grandpa's hand as they all stared at him in shock.

"Doesn't look all that special to me", said Tristan before grandpa grabbed it back and held it protectively.

"This card is priceless, there are only 4 of them in the whole world."

"Speaking of cards I'm ready to trade", said Joey.

"Not for this card!" grandpa yelled turning his back towards them, still holding the holding the card protectively.

"No I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cards to get me started", Joey asked as grandpa sighed a bit of relief. Yugi giggled a bit at her grandfather's reactions and overprotectiveness of his Blues-eyes card, but she knew that card meant a lot to her grandpa. At that moment the door of the game shop opened.

"Hello, can I help you?" grandpa asked.

" If you can't, then it wouldn't surprise me", a voice called out as they looked towards the opened door, seeing Seto Kaiba standing under the doorway.

"Seto Kaiba?!" said Yugi in surprise.

"Kaiba!" yelled Joey.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run, what he doing down here?" Tristan asked.

"Not that its any of your business, but I came to see the card", Kaiba answered. As soon as that was said that, Yugi started to the same bad feeling she felt earlier.

"Hey are you into duel monsters too, this is great maybe we can duel against each other sometime", said Joey.

"Me duel you? I have more of a challenge playing solitaire" Kaiba replied with smug look across his face.

"What was that?!"

"I'am the number one duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monster's Championship. Beating an amateur like you would be child's play, you wouldn't last 2 seconds in a duel against me."

"OH YEAH, well maybe you like to settle this fist instead!" Joey yelled, as he was about lunge his fist at Kaiba, until Yugi wrapped her arms around Joey's waist to hold him back.

"Whoa take it easy Joey", said Yugi, who didn't loosen her grip until Joey calmed down.

"But Yugi, Kaiba asking for it", said Joey as finally started to cool down and Yugi released her grip around Joey and stood in front of Joey.

"So does this card shack have any worth wild cards or not?" Kaiba asked before his eyes landed on The Blues-eyes White dragon card on counter and pushed Yugi out of his way as he moved towards the counter. Lucky for Yugi, Joey caught her then they looked towards Kaiba who staring at the Blue-eyes card, "Can it be? The Blues-eye White dragon in a dump like this?"

_"It is the card I've been searching for"_, Kaiba thought to himself.

"Well enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help?" grandpa asked as put the lid back on the box. Kaiba growled a bit before he slammed his briefcase on the counter. Grandpa jumped a bit in surprise as Kaiba opened the case revealing a ton of rare cards.

"Listen to me old man give your Blue-eyes and I'll trade ya all of these", said Kaiba as Yugi and her friends stared at the case in surprise.

"It's a tempting offer but no thanks", said grandpa as everyone except Yugi stared at in shock at his refusal.

"Fine, if you won't trade it maybe you'll sell it. Name your price I can pay as much as you want."

"I'm sure you can, but this card is worth more than anything that you could ever offer. Not because that it so powerful or so rare, but of what it means to me. This card was given to me by dear friend, so I treasure this card as I do that friend, so parting with it is completely out of the question", said grandpa as Kaiba looked at him with shock.

"You feel the same way even if were a common card", said Yugi.

"Exactly, you see this card has bonded with my heart."

"Fine, I heard enough of this nonsense", said Kaiba as closed his briefcase and walked out of the game shop completely unsatisfied. Yugi couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going happened as she watched Kaiba walk out the door.

"Hey Yugi are you okay?" asked Tea noticing that seemed distance. This snapped Yugi back into reality and noticed the concern look across her face.

"I'm okay don't worry Tea. ", said Yugi with a smile across her face. After that Yugi and the others went upstairs to work on their homework and just hang out for a while. A couple hours later after her friends went home, Yugi got into her pajamas with the puzzle still hanging around her neck and was lost in thought alone in her room.

"_Why can't I shake this feeling that something bad is going happen_", Yugi thought t herself as she laid on her bed. She kept staring at her puzzle as she held slightly above her before hugging it close to her chest. Ever since she completed the Millennium Puzzle her life has never been and a whole bunch of crazy events have happened, but things always seem to end up just fine, "_I hope things go well, because I scared of what might happen if they do._"

With that thought she took off her puzzle and placed it right beside her pillow, before throwing the covers over her and fell into dreamland.

* * *

The Next day after school

"Man I hope gramps has got some new cards for me trade", said Joey as walked towards Yugi's house. Yugi smiled at her friend's excitement and she was happy of how her friend got into the game so quickly.

"Hey gramps I'm back for more cards!" Joey yelled out as he opened the door of the game shop and all walked in.

"Grandpa I'm home", Yugi called out, but no reply this started to make her feel nervous.

"Maybe he went out somewhere?" Tea asked.

"Yea, but why would leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked before being interrupted by the phone ringing and walked over to answer it.

"Hello game shop", Yugi answered.

"Ah Yugi, so nice to hear ya", the voice replied, before Yugi realized who it was.

"Kaiba!"

"Your grandpa here visiting, but he not feeling well. Why don't ya come and pick him up", said Kaiba before hanging up.

"KAIBA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAIBA!" Yugi yelled before realizing that he hanged up and putting the phone back. She threw her backpack off and quickly ran out the door towards Kaiba Corp HQ. Joey and the others left their bags in shop before running after Yugi with expressions of worry and fury.

"_Please Ra, let grandpa be alright. Oh Please let him be okay!_" Yugi silently prayed as her and friends got closer to the Kaiba Corp HQ. Yugi quickly ran through the front door and towards the elevator with the other following behind. Once the elevator reached the top floor and the doors opened, their eyes widened when they saw grandpa lay on the ground.

"GRANDPA! Are you okay!?" Yugi screamed as she ran toward him and knelt down in front of him.

"Yugi I failed. I wanted teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I failed" said grandpa, trying to sit up, but failed.

"GRANDPA!"

"So how the old man", said Kaiba who was standing in front of the entrance to his dueling arena.

"Kaiba! You sleaze what have you done to him?!" Joey yelled.

"We had a duel that all with each of us putting up our rarest card, but I think it was too much stimulation for the old man going against a champion like myself", said Kaiba with a smirk across his face.

"Kaiba you should be ashamed of yourself", Tea shouted.

"It was fair and look at the sweet prized I won", Kaiba replied as he pulled out off his pocket the Blues-eyes White Dragon. But in a swift motion he grabbed the card and torn it in two. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Grandpa's most treasured card" said Yugi as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Ahh yes The Blues-eye White Dragon is a rare and powerful and this one will never be used against me", said Kaiba as he let the torn pieces fall to floor.

"My Blues-eyes, my treasure", said grandpa weakly and groaned in pain.

"Grandpa! Hold on, how could you do such a thing. This is cruel and heartless", Yugi yelled out.

"Yugi here take this ", said grandpa hold out his duel monster cards towards her.

"Huh grandpa?"

"I've built this deck, I put my soul into these cards and your mother and I've taut you everything we know. Take them, take my cards and teach Kaiba respect for the hearts of the cards Yugi."

"But grandpa you need help, I can't just leave you like this!"

"Sounds like an excuse to me, yours friends can take care of your grandpa while you I duel. Unless your afraid", said Kaiba as Yugi bit her lip in anger.

"Take him Yugi", said Joey causing Yugi to turning her head towards her friends. "We can take care of your grandpa, while take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel all about."

"For your grandpa", Tea added.

"I don't know", said Yugi feeling unsure of herself.

"Trust me your one of best players I've ever seen and the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yug, I know you can", said Joey.

"We all do", said Tea, Yugi answered with a nod after wiping away her tears and turned back towards her grandpa.

"Okay grandpa I'll do it", said Yugi as she took her grandpa's cards.

"I know you will my girl", grandpa replied.

"Everyone put your hands together and I'll marks us with a special sign" said Tea who held out a marker and drew on their hands to form a smiley face.

"So what gives Tea", asked Joey as he, Tristan and Yugi looked at the marks on their hands in confusion.

"Its a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi dueling no matter how tough it gets she'll know she not alone", Tea answered. She, Joey and Tristan move over towards grandpa and helped him on to Tristan's back and head towards the elevator after calling an ambulance. Yugi watched as her friends and her grandpa left, before turning back towards Kaiba and following him into the dueling arena.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself, impressive hmm. I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with 2000 life points, first player's life points to hit 0 loses", said Kaiba as both his and Yugi's dueling platforms started up. "Are you ready play freak show?"

"Playtime is over Kaiba", Said Yugi as her body became engulfed in a glowing light from the Millennium Puzzle. Her body began to change as Yami took over.

"What the…?!", Kaiba exclaimed at Yugi's sudden change.

"Now Kaiba, prepare yourself because its time to duel!", said Yami with a confident look across his face.

Kaiba: 2000

Yugi: 2000

"Alright then so let begin, I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-me giant", said Kaiba as he placed the card down and it appeared onto the field.

"What? He's brought the monster on the card to life", said Yami.

"Its my virtual simulator. It makes life-like holograms of ever duel monster."

"So this is how you beat my grandfather. Well its my turn, I call forth The Wing-Dragon Guardian of the Fortress", said Yami as he placed the card and it too appeared onto the field.

"Monsters!? Real monster!?", Joey yelled just as he entered the arena.

"Fireball Attack!", Yami yelled out as his dragon unleashed it attack destroying Kaiba's giant.

Kaiba: 1800

Yugi: 2000

"Big brother are you alright?", asked Mokuba as he too enter the arena.

"Not bad for a beginner, but lets see how you deal with this", said Kaiba as played his next card.

"Saggi, the dark clown but that card has hardly any attack strength", Yami commented.

"True that your dragon has an attack strength of 1400 while my dark clown has only 600, but combined with this card."

"A magic card!"

"Exactly the negative energy generator, it multiples my clown's attack power by 3", said Kaiba as his clown attack points raised to 1800 and attacked the winged dragon, destroying it.

Kaiba: 1800

Yugi: 1600

"_He good. He knows every aspect of the game, but my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into building this deck. I have to believe it holds some secret strategy", _Yugi thought as her next was drawed but couldn't help her and instead placed a monster in defense mode then too was destroyed.

"Hang in there Yugi!" exclaimed Joey. Yami could only play defensive for a couple turns waiting for the right card.

"Your not doing any better than old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather", said Kaiba.

"My grandpa is a great man and better duelist than you could ever hope to be Kaiba. He entrusted his cards to me and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith with your cards Kaiba and I believe in my grandpa's deck", said Yami as he smiled that his next card. "Now I play Gaia the Fierce Knight with an attack power of 2300."

Finally the dark clown was destroyed.

Kaiba: 1300

Yugi: 1600

"Its your move now Kaiba."

"Ha this game will be over sooner than you think. I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon", said Kaiba as the dragon appeared on to the field and Yami stared in disbelief.

"Impossible! We all saw Kaiba tear that card in half", exclaimed Joey.

"Surprised! Did you really think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" said Kaiba as his dragon attack Yugi's knight.

Kaiba: 1300

Yugi: 900

"Faith or no faith Yugi, you will fall before my monsters. Power is what this game is all about, you runt. Faith is for loser like your pathetic grandfather. There nothing in your deck that withstand a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so what hope do have against 2", said Kaiba as he played his second Blue-Eyes.

"Im not giving up, grandpa counting on me", said Yami before playing Swords of revealing light, trapping Kaiba's dragons.

"What a desperate move. What good will a 3 turn delay give ya?"

"_He right. What can I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards, their just a bunch of pieces. How can use them against an expert like Kaiba?_" Yugi thought to herself.

"_For someone claiming to have faith, your giving up too easily Yugi_", said grandpa who appeared behind Yugi. "_Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle, you have to put all the different pieces in their proper place._"

"_Like my Millennium Puzzle_?" mentally asked Yugi.

"_Exactly, each piece helps to build a greater entity._" said grandpa before vanishing.

"_Grandpa!_"

"_Like the_ _pieces of a puzzle, Yugi remember._"

"_Puzzle?When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait now I remember, it something mom once told me._"

**_Flashback_**

_Haruko Mouto stood behind the counter of the game shop giving her six year old daughter, Yugi who was sit on top of the counter a lesson in duel monsters. _

_"Duel monsters contains only one unstoppable monster, Exodia. But he only be summoned by drawing all 5 special cards making it extremely difficult for any duelist to summon", said Haruko._

_"Wow, has anyone been able to summon Exodia mommy?" asked Yugi._

_But before Haruko could respond, grandpa just appeared out of nowhere and said, "I've summoned Exodia 7 times!"_

_"Really?!", Yugi excitedly. At that moment Haruko just hit her father on the back of the head._

_"OW! Haruko respect your father", said grandpa as he rubbed the back of his head._

_"Dad I've lived with you all my life and not once since you found all 5 pieces have you summoned Exodia even once, so stop telling my daughter lies!", yelled Haruko before turning towards Yugi who was looking at them with a confused look across her face. "You see Yugi no one has been able to summon Exodia yet, so don't listen to your grandfather Yugi he's being a big fat liar."_

_"Ohh ok, so grandpa a liar, liar liar pants on fire!" said Yugi while pointing at her grandpa._

_"Oh great my daughter and my granddaughter are ganging up on me!" grandpa yelled out with fake tears rolling down his cheeks. Causing both girls to laugh at grandpa's exaggeration._

**_Flashback End_**

"Quit stalling Yugi, or you'll forfeit the match", yelled Kaiba.

"I never forfeit!", said Yami as he drew his next card and got another piece of Exodia.

"Draw any card you like, its not going to change the outcome of this duel. My dragons may be frozen for 2 more turns, but my next monster is under no such spell", said Kaiba as he played Judge-man and had it attacked Yami's face down monster and Yami drew his next card.

"_I can attack with the Dark Magician, but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell_", Yugi thought before playing the Dark Magician and attacking the Judge-man.

Kaiba: 1000

Yugi: 900

"A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me and though my dragons can't move until next turn, my third Blue-eyes is free to attack", Yami eyes widen as he watch Kaiba summoning the third Blue-eyes and had it destroy the Dark Magician.

Kaiba: 1000

Yugi: 400

"So tell me Yugi how your faith now? Next turn all 3 of my dragons will be free to attack. This game over no matter what card you draw", said Kaiba with smug look across his face.

"Don't listen him, Yugi", said Joey.

"_Kaiba had 3 Blue-eyes all along, he only wanted grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia, but odds are against me. I don't think I can do this?_", Yugi thought to herself. Yami was about to draw when the deck started to move away.

"The deck it sense my doubt!", said Yami.

"_Ahh!_",screamed Yugi as she and Yami split apart slightly.

"Don't lose focus, don't lose faith, concentrate!" said Yami trying to ease her, before they came back together.

"_Our friendship symbol?_", Yugi thought as she stared down at the mark on her hand and her friends appeared with their hands all on top of her deck.

"_Yugi, we're right here beside you_", said Tea.

"_Yugi you got to believe in yourself_", said Tristan.

"_You can do it. Just kick Kaiba's butt_", said Joey.

"They're right! I've got to believe in my cards, like my friends believe in me", said Yami as he drew his card.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this,Yugi", said Kaiba with smirk across his face.

"My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, but does contain… The unstoppable Exodia", said Yami as he show the card he drew, the final piece.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I've assembled all 5 special cards, all 5 pieces of the puzzle", said Yami as the unstoppable creature appear onto the field.

"Exodia! Its not possible no one ever been able to summon him!"

"Exodia, OBLITERATE!"

Exodia unleashed its attack, Kaiba screamed in horror as his dragons were destroyed.

Kaiba: 0

Yugi: 400

"You did it! Yugi, you won!" said Joey.

"This can't be! My brother never loses", said Mokuba as he watched in disbelief.

"You play only for power and thetas why you, but if you put your heart into the game, then there is nothing you can't do", said Yami.

"But how? How could I've lost to her", Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Kaiba, if truly want to know. Open your mind!" said Yami as the millennium symbol glowed upon his forehead. He raised his hand towards Kaiba and used mind crush on him and Kaiba fell to knees.

"There Kaiba, maybe now begin to see."

Once Yami got off the dueling platform, he let Yugi take control. Joey ran over to Yugi, pulled her into a headlock and gave her noggie before saying, "That was so awesome! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Joey, can you please stop messing up my hair", said Yugi as she was getting out of Joey's headlock and straighten herself up. She looked up at one of her bangs and fix it with her fingertips, it an old habit of hers, she liked to fix up her bangs even if their not messed up. "Lets head out Joey. I'm sure grandpa and others are worried about by now."

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get a move on", said Joey as he ran for elevator with Yugi following close behind.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

The hospital released grandpa later that day and went home. Joey and others left for their homes sometime around 11PM, thank goodness they didn't have school the next day. Yugi was exhausted upon getting home, as soon as she got change into nightgown and got in her bed, she out like a light. Yugi woke up sometime before sunrise and didn't feel going back just yet. She got up out of bed, put her puzzle on and she opened the skylight window and climbed onto the roof. She stood onto roof lookout towards the city skyline as the sun to began rise as a soft breeze went by and she softly started sing a bit.

Even If You Break Tomorrow

Yugi

_Call my name _

_dareka ga yobu koe_

(Somone's calling voice...)

_kuriyami no fukai kanashimi_

(is the deep sadness of the darkness.)

_shiroi suhada no kimi ga_

(Your white face...)

_boku no soko ni hikari wo sasu_

(is the light reaching me.)

_kuro to shiro ka wakaranai mama_

(Darkness or light, as long as I don't know...)

_konna ai wa jidai okure na no ka_

(will this love be delayed till I know?)

_bokura wa ichinichijuu_

(We spend all day...)

_asa ga otozureru no wo matsu dake_

(waiting for tomorrow morning to come.)

_ashita moshi kimi ga kowarete mo_

(Tomorrow, even if you are broken...)

_koko kara nigedasanai _

(I won't run away from here.)

_tsukareta karada wo igasu_

(I'll heal your tired body...)

_kino hohoemi yo _

(and make you smile.)

Yugi smiled as she finished singing and looked out towards the sunrise. Unknowingly that Yami was standing right behind her in his transparent form listening to her singing before returning to the puzzle. Yugi climb down the roof and back into her room. She took off her puzzle and placed on her desk before climbing back into bed to go back to sleep for a couple of more hours.

"_I glad I won my battle against Kaiba, I just hope nothing bad happens after this, but if they do I'll have friends by my side_", Yugi thought to herself as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

"Mr. Pegaus, sir, Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion. He's been defeated in a duel, sir, by a girl named, Yugi." Pegasus listened in interest, as something shined underneath his hair that covered the left side of his face. Things are going to be taking a turn for the worse for Yugi and her friends.

**Hope you liked it and my first duel!**

**Please review **

**Next chapter coming soon **


End file.
